30 dias de Halloween
by tigretontonton
Summary: Historias cortas de miedo que no dan miedo por 30 días. Por cada día uso una palabra distinta. Personajes diversos de saint seiya. Historias medios raras, algunas gore, otras simplemente feas e incomodas Algunas Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Holi! "FELIZ JALOWIN"**

 **Este reto lo escribí hace un año en un foro.**

 **Se trató de hacer historias auto-concluyentes por 30 de días, y por cada día se utilizaba una palabra diferente de una tabla. El tema obvio era era crear historias de miedo y terror, pero a mi no me salen esas cosas XD...pero bueh, se hizo el intento.**

 **Para estos fics utilicé personajes no tan USADOS en el fandomn. Sino dar homenaje a todos aquellos olvidados por ser de relleno o ser francamente olvidables XD.**

 **Encontraran personajes del universo clasico, de SoG, Asgard.**

 **Bueno ya, bienvenidos! sean, créditos correspondientes .**

 **Día Uno**

 **Palabra:**

 **~~ Calabazas ~~**

Corría. Corría sin parar, con un verdadero terror congelando la sangre de sus venas, pero con la suficiente adrenalina bombeando en ella para que en un impulso electrico le permitiera seguir escapando.

Aferraba con fuerza un papel entre su manos, cerrándola en puño. Con temor giraba su rostro para mirar por encima de su hombro. NO había nadie. Pero desde que había llegado en aquel infierno parecía que le pisaban los talones, que en cualquier momento, por cualquier distracción, lo apuñarían por la espalda. Por eso tenía que irse.

Todos decían que escapar del refugio era imposible, que nadie lo había logrado, que el poder de la diosa y los asesinos del sumo sacerdote evitaban que nada saliera de ahí. Que nisiquiera los satélites más modernos pudieran saber su localización.

No quiero morir como los demás, pensaba, aun con lagrimas ardientes en mi rostro y la sangre manando de una herida mortal en mi estomago. No seré el carne cañón en una guerra sin sentido.

Una luna menguante parecía sonreír arriba de mi cabeza, como aquel gato del cuento de Alicia. El gato shesire. Yo bajé la mirada para ver las luces del pueblo a los pies del santuario y aferré contra mi cuerpo aquella hoja de papel. Era mi única esperanza. Era mi único boleto de salida.

Apesar de lo tarde que era, en aquel pueblo había demasiado gente y pronto descubrí la razón: Noche de Brujas. Los niños iban disfrazados y pedían dulces. Quizá esa era la razón por la que nadie veía raro mi atuendo y mi sangre y mi manera de caminar. Seguramente pensarían que estaba disfrazado de zombie.

Cojeando un poco, me dirigí hacía la dirección escrita en el papel. Una vivienda tipica griega, con sus calabazas en la entrada y caras siniestras. No recordaba que en grecia esa noche fuese tan popular. Miré de nuevo hacía atrás, paranoico. Tragué saliva y toqué la puerta.

Esperé y esperé, ansioso, de cierta manera esperanzado e ilusionado. Por fin podría vivir una vida comun y corriente. Por fin podría...

La puerta se abrió ...

Vi dos luces frente a mi en medio de la oscuridad y eso fue todo. Eso fue, todo.

\- No entiendo...¿por que no lo capturaste allá arriba?. Nos hubieras ahorrado bastante tiempo - sé quejó una voz desde la oscuridad, caminando hacía aquel pobre diablo que había pensaba escapar de ellos.

\- Mira solo ese rostro. Que hermoso rostro de esperanza y anhelo - contestó el otro saliendo a la luz, mientras tocaba el rostro petreó de aquel chico quien se mantenía sonriente, pasó sus dedos entre sus facciones - justo ese rostro para mi galeria de arte.

\- Algol, eres cruel y un maldito enfermo...mira que repartir falsas esperanzas entre los aprendices y llevarlos a este lugar lleno de horrendas calabazas - bufó, peinando su rubió cabello, rodeando el cuerpo petrificado del chico - estas demente.

Algol sonrió en una larga mueca hacía Misty.

\- Le he dado el mejor regalo a este chico, le di eternidad...¿y me dices demente?. Para ser tan bello, no sabes nada sobre arte.

De nueva cuenta, acarició el rostro del chico sonriente, acomodandolo junto a otras esculturas frente a la fachada. En días normales, lucían como arte en aquella galería. Pero hoy día de brujas, Algol colocaba una calabaza en cada rostro de ellos, sonrientes, Como la luna menguante arriba de ellos.


	2. Día 2 Distraz

Día 2

Palabra: Disfraz

Extra: Aliens

Buscar pistas e información sobre los malditos caballeros de bronce en japón había costado trabajo. No solo por que la fundación gaude era un maldito monstruo empresarial con medidas de seguridad de alto nivel que hacía que nada pasara por alto nada en aquel lugar y lo que rodeaba a la chica Kido.

La falsa Athena.

Ella siempre estaba rodeada de alguien, ya fuera los jovenes de bronce o las Saintias, Sus doncellas y guerreras. Iba a ala escuela, porsupuesto, era su disfraz como mocosa normal. No. El disfraz era el de creerse Athena, rodearse de caballeros con armadura de Athena que evidentemente había robado gracias a las influencias de su excentrico abuelo.

Nosotros recuperaremos el casco. Y atacaremos esta noche.

Era noche de brujas, ya sea en EUA o en Japón, gracias a la invasión de peliculas, la gente se disfrazaba esa noche y deambulaba por las calles. Las puertas de la mansión Kido se abrían y en ese momento, atacarían.

\- P-pero Geist, no podemos tocar la puerta y entrar así como si nada... - protestó el caballero de Tiburon, el notó como arrugaba la nariz por su olor a pescado tan fuerte

\- Claro que podemos, ¿acaso no se han visto en el espejo? - tanto tiburon como medusa se vieron uno al otro, sin entender.

\- Hoy es dia de brujas, podemos salir...

Los dos chicos, no miuy inteligente seguían viéndola como si estuviera hablando en otro idioma o de fiisica cuántica. A lo que Geist suspiró, saliendo de su escondite hacía la calle, hacia el montonal de gente que se tomaba fotos entre sí, todos disfrazados de monstruos.

\- Mira mamá! vamos a tomarnos fotos con los aliens!

Y una vez más, Tiburon y Medusa se vieron entre sí . Sin entender nada. Por primera vez en años, sonrieron.

\- Soy un tiburón - protestó el caballero de los abismos.

\- Parecen ovnis...- aseguró el niño, tomándose una selfie con ellos dos.

Caballeros de los abismos. ¿si los recuerdan no? XD


	3. Día 3 Zombies

**Un relato cortito.**

 **Dia 3**

 **Palabra: Zombie**

 **Personaje: Thanatos**

Thanatos miró la esfera de energía que tenía en sus manos con una sonrisa. Era el tipo de sonrisas que no auguraba nada bueno. Sabía que esos humanos serían los que se aniquilarían entre si, sin que el tuviera nada que ver en ello. Solo había sido una pequeña fuga en un laboratorio para que iniciara el más hermoso escenario que pudiera haber contemplado.

Siete meses después, más de la mittad de la población había sido aniquilada. POr ellos mismo, por su hambre, por su egoismo de los sobrevivientes. Ellos mismos había aniquilado lo que Athena había luchado con tanto ahinco, había destrozado sus esperanzas. Se las comieron junto a sus carnes podridas...

Todavia en el infierno, los que sufrían tenían la esperanza de que la tortura acabara, de que en algun momento fueran perdonados y pudieran ascender al mundo de luz. Aqui los sueños se habían secado. El amor se había contaminado, solo había odio y hambre. Nada como ver un paisaje lleno de flores lleno de zombies caminando torpemente en ellos sin prestar atención a su belleza.

Torpemente caminaban con la mirada pérdida, en busca de comida, por que ellos siempre tendrán hambre.

Siempre.


	4. Día 4, Vela

**Día 4**

 **Palabra : Vela**

 **Palabra extra otorgado por SHIONARIES:**

 **PENE**

Fue el frió lo que hizo que despertara, el frió y la tensión en cada uno de sus músculos. Había tenido un sueño extraño. Un sueño lleno de voces delirantes, de risas cavernosas, ojos inyectados de sangre. La conciencia llegó lenta y dolorosamente...si, sintió dolor en alguna parte del cuerpo...

Trató de abrir los ojos...pero sentía que los parpados estaban pegados entre si. Lo cual lo hizo gemir secamente pues, idetificó que su carganta estaba seca.

\- Ha despertado bello durmiente.? - Su cuerpo se estremeció no solo por aquella voz ronca y profunda, sino por el dolor punzante en su estomago, era como si le hicieran gotear cera en el ... - despierta bien...deseareas haber quedado dormido por siempre...SHion!

Abrió la boca para hablar, pero solo salió de el un grito.

\- Saga? - gimió... - Saga que haces?...sueltame!

Pero Saga no contestó, paso sus dedos helados como la muerte sobre su cuerpo sensible por la cera que volvia a solificarse en su cuerpo. Se dió cuenta que estaba completamente desnudo. Una mano apretó con saña su pene flácido, con maldad lo estrujaba fuertemente haciendo que su espalda se arqueara.

\- Maldito viejo, dime por que elegiste a Aioros? por que el? POR QUE !

Shion, ciego de dolor apretó los dientes para evitar gritar. No le daría ese placer. No a el.

\- Tu no eres Saga...

\- Si, lo somos.

\- ¿Somos?.

Otra risa, pero en el fondo de la garganta se escuchaban otras varias más. Shion tuvo otro estremecimiento. La cera caia en gotas hirvientes sobre sus testiculos y su pene estaba siendo masajeado de una manera que dolia y aun así, crecía sin que el pudiera controlarlo.

\- Vaya...vaya, viejo, aún tienes chispa...

\- Basta...si sigues este sendero de oscuridad, no abrá marcha atrás...aun puedes detenerte, aun...

\- Demasiado tarde.

Lo interrumpió tajantemente, llevando la flama de la vela contra el, quemandolo .

\- Mi luz, ya se apagó...como la tuya...

No supo cuando tiempo duró el martirio. No supo en que momento su propia vida se apagó. Pero no fue pronto. No fue una muerte digna.


	5. Sillas

**Día 5**

 **Sillas Vacías**

 **Palabra reto : Campos Magnéticos Polares (KHAA?)**

Personajes: Hyoga EP Assasins

Phanteon. - serie clasica.

\- ¿Como pudieron hacerme esto?! después de trabajar tantos años en la empresa! ¿Cómo pudieron?

Como respuesta, el cantinero le sirvió otro caballito más de tequila, como si eso pudiera aliviar su frustración y su pena. No ayudaba el hecho de que el cantinero no sobrepasara los 20 años y tener la lastima de un jovencito así, tan apuesto, tan jodidamente hermoso, no ayudaba mucho a que se sintiera mejor.

\- Pero ya verán cuando inicie le inversión de los [i]campos magnéticos polares[/i]! Ahi dirán OH! [i]Phanteón[/i] tenías razón!Oh, Phanteon, perdóname, estaba equivocado - siguió y siguió con su monologo quejoso mientras continuaba bebiendo en aquel Bar al final de la calle - !Que se joda Gigas¡ que se jodan todos!

Tan inmerso estaba en su propia desgracia y tal llenaba su organismo de alcohol que no se daba cuenta de algo realmente inquietante pasaba: Era viernes, y sin embargo no habían clientes en el bar, no había música. No había nadie más que aquel barman de ojos claros, a su alrededor no hay más que[i] sillas vacía[/i]s a lo largo de la barra.

El chico no hablaba, se limitaba a su labor de limpiar con un trapo el fondo de las copas y los tarros de cerveza. Phanteón, con su horrible rostro lo miró con un poco de lujuria y sintió una presión en la entrepierna. Se imaginaba sodomizando a aquella blanca palomita, a aquel hermoso cisne de helada elegancia. Su indiferencia, su total apatía por lo que hacía solo había hecho más deseable a sus ojos...por un momento, olvido sus quejas, olvido sus campos magneticos polares y de su inversión y todo eso.

\- Oye...como te llamas chico,...?

El chico no lo vió cuando volvió a servirle una bebida más, pero si respondió tranquilamente

\- Hyoga.

\- Y a que hora sales, Hyoga? - preguntaba aun bebiendo, sonrisa de lado que pretendía ser galante y solo enfatizaba sus horrendos rasgos y sus arrugas.

El chico como respuesta, movió la cabeza. Phanteon alzó ambas cejas sin entender ese ademan hasta que Hyoga empezó a caminar hacía la bodega del bar. Más claro no podía ser. Lo estaba invitado...

"Más puta ..jujuju, ya verá si sigue con su apatía cuando lo parta en dos"...

Tambaleante, excitado, llegó a la bodega tanteando a ciegas la pared, pues era tan oscuro que apenas podía verse la nariz. Notó que era un tipo de cava, pues sentia entre los dedos botellas en un mueble, pero que emitían un tipo de olor muy particular.

\- Necesitas ayuda verdad...deja... - pasó su lengua por sus labios que mantenían su desagradable mueca lujuriosa - te ayudaré...te ayudaré...

Sintió un helado escalofrió, un golpe. El sonido de algo abriéndose, el sonido de algo viscoso.

\- Suerte para mi que aun existan caballeros en el mundo...- la voz era helada, sin timbre que demostrara la ironia y la mofa de la frase. La luz se encendió, mostrando como que desde la espalda a su estomago, una mano lo había atravesado y que Hyoga estaba a su espalda, susurrándole a la oido. - Cierto, "la apatía se me quito, al partirte en dos"...

Retorció sus manos dentro de el, sacando sus vísceras. Y ni aun así, Phanteón había muerto. Hyoga le había dado de beber todo ese tiempo una posición para que fuera consciente de como el, vaciaba sus vísceras en pequeños frascos, en como llenaba botellas y botellas con su sangre hasta dejarlo vació.

Era media noche. Y sus amigos llegarían con ganas de la especialidad de la casa.

Alguien se acuerda de Phanteon verdad? XD

[url= . /saintseiya/images/4/40/Phaeton_ /revision/latest?cb=20150821205236&path-prefix=es]Acá[/url]


	6. dia 6, caramelos

Día 6

Caramelos

Extra: Hornos.

Personajes: Pegaso negro, en universo AU.

El chico no mayor de los 15 años, detuvo su labor para calentar sus heladas manos con su aliento. No había gran diferencia, pero al menos le servía para distraerse de los gritos, del llanto. Estaba exhausto, tenía hambre y sueño, pero no podía darse el lujo de detenerse, aunque sus manos sangraran por las astillas que se clavaban en su piel. No podía detenerse; debía demostrar que aún era útil, que aun podía trabajar aún cuando apenas podía mantenerse en pie por el hambre, el cansancio, la tristeza, el miedo, y el odio.

De hecho, era el odio lo que lo mantenía tercamente vivo.

Los llantos no se detenían. Los HORNOS, nunca se apagaban. El chico podía percibir el olor de la piel derretida, las filas de hombres y mujeres desnudos en espera de esa horrorosa muerte.

El trabajo nunca terminaba, ni los llantos, ni el horror. Los Hornos, nunca se apagaban...y el, cavaba con aquella pala que estaba más grande de el, que era demasiado pesada , que lastimaba sus manos. El invierno congelaba la tierra, endureciendola, provocando que su trabajo se complicara aún más. Pero si se detenía, lo mandarían a los hornos, como a sus padres, como a sus hermanos.

Estaba demasiado cansado siquiera para llorar por ellos.

Su estomago gimió. Que ganas de poder comer...haría todo por poder comer...lo que sea.

\- ¿Todo?...

El chico se estremeció ante aquella voz que provenía detrás de el. Bajó la mirada y si, efectivamente una sombra cubría la suya por completo. Pero lo más extraño, era la forma de la sombra con brazos extremadamente largos con terminaciones en lo que parecían ser garras...El no quería voltear.

Su estomago volvió gemir angustiosamente. Tanta hambre...tanta.

\- Tienes hambre...yo podía ayudarte. Yo podría llevarte a un lugar donde nunca volverías a tener hambre, ¿te imaginas?. Un lugar donde diariamente comerías lo que más te guste...¿caramelos? Millones de estos, todo el tiempo. Lo puedes oler, el pastel que preparaba tu abuela...te puedes imaginar el sonido de la carne cocinandose lentamente en su jugo...si, cierra los ojos...la mesa puesta...

El chico negó con la cabeza...Estos nazis no lo engañarían. No de nuevo. A el lo habían elegido por tener el cabello blanco y los ojos rojos. Lo habían obligado a hacer *cosas*. Lo habían lastimado de por vida. No volvería a caer.

Pero tenía hambre, tanta hambre y la voz de aquel hombre, con su voz susurrante, embriagadora...dulce empezaba a tener un influjo sobre el. Era una voz profunda, terriblemente sensual...mágica.

\- ¿Que harás para sobrevivir niño? ¿de que serás capaz...? Por qué, tu quieres vivir ¿verdad? Quieres libertad para vengarte. Vengarte de todos ellos. Yo...yo puedo ayudarte

\- No! - el chico grito aferrando con fuerza la pala y volteando violentamente hacía...

No había nadie. Solo estaba el, con su pala y cientos y cientos de agujeros con cadáveres putrefactos en ellos.

Solo estaba el y su hambre.

Ese día como todos los días, durmió con el estomago vació, con el cansancio en su cuerpo...pero con la voz maldita de aquella sombra en su memoria.

\- Yo, podría ayudarte...solo tienes darme una sola cosa... - le susurraron al oido, lamiendo su oreja con ternura, o al menos asi lo sintió. - Si me das eso, serás libre...si me lo das, te daré todos los caramelos del mundo...

Entre sueños , el se mordió los labios hasta hacerlos sangrar.

\- ¿Que quieres? - preguntó el chico en sueños.

\- Tu nombre, dame tu nombre...y serás libre...y tendrás caramelos...

Sus ojos derramaron sus ultimas lágrimas en esta vida...y asintió.

\- Soy Kenuma...

\- No, ya no eres nadie.

Supo que le había vendido su alma.

Pero al menos tendría caramelos...ese día, por primera vez desde que estaba en aquel campo de concentración. El chico, volvía a ser un niño y comía la tarta de su abuela en compañia de sus hermanos. Por ultima vez, el niño fue feliz.

Kenuma=pegaso negro (¿a que no sabian que asi se llamaba? eh?

Nota: en el manga y en el juego online Kenuma tiene el cabello blanco y ojos rojos. Segúun la ficha de Kurumado, el nació en Israel.

MjVlQ0xoeVhzdzAx_o_saint-seiya-online-mmorpg-new-oficial-trailer-epic


	7. Dia 7, Brujas

**Día 7**

 **Brujas**

 **Extra ; Caldero**

 **Personajes: Dohko, Sunrei, Marin, Tethys y Shion (mencion a Okko)**

Se requirió de toda la fuerza de voluntad para llegar a aquel sitio, un lugar perdido y olvidado. En ese maldito viaje lo había perdido todo, hasta el ultimo centavo, hasta el último de sus amigos, conocidos y familia. Nadie quiso apoyarle en lo que consideraban una necedad, una locura movida por el dolor y la demencia del chino.

Dohko no le importaba, pues poseía una voluntad de acero. Llegaría. No importando que más perdería, por que ya lo había perdido todo.

Tenía que encontrarla. A toda costa.

Sabía que era mujer, pero no sabía como se llamaba. Le decían la madre miscericordiosa. Que tenía poderes. Que era una bruja. Decian que era muy anciana y comía hombres antes del invierno. Pues el frio la dañaba. Decían tantas cosas...

¿Que sería cierto?.¿que sería mentira?

En lo alto de la montaña, donde nacía el salto de una gran cascada, entre sus aguas, en las cavernas más profundas vivía, decía. Dohko comprobó que efectivamente había una choza. Mientras se acercaba ahí, Dohko escuchaba el silbido del viento chocar contra miles de banderines de papel colgados por hilos que apenas podían verse. También había figuras hechas de rusticas varas de madera en determinados puntos.

La puerta estaba abierta.

Y frente a el, ella. Ella le daba la espalda pues preparaba algo en un gran caldero que removía con un palo. Ella era...

Una niña.

Solo una muchachita no mayor a 15 años. Tenía una larga trenza negra, que llegaba a su espalda. Parecía no darse cuenta que alguien estaba detrás de ella. Vestía con la tipica indumentaria china, color rojo. ¿seria la sirvienta de la bruja?. Dohko carraspeó para darse a notar. Pero la niña, no pareció escucharlo, ni percatarse que ahí estaba. Seguía removiendo el caldero humeante.

\- Ella no te escucha, pero sabe que estas aqui...

Dohko se sobresaltó el escuchar una voz dulcisima en su oido, como si alguien estuviera detrás. Pero al girar el rostro no había nadie. Atrás de el, solo estaba el camino por el que había llegado.

\- Hace mucho que no nos visita un hombre tan guapo, jijii

Esa era una segunda voz, que provenía del fondo de la vivienda, y que Dohko se percató por el brillo de los ojos y los pasos seguro que se acercaban a el.

\- Yo...busco a...- tartamudeó el chino, confuso. Pues la ultima mujer que había hablado, poseía una belleza arrebatadora. A diferencia de la pequeña niña, de cabeza trenzado color azabache, esta chica poseía una gran melena rubia como el oro. Lo traía suelo, rebelde como sus mirada vacia y que sin embargo parecía verle.

\- Sabemos a quien buscas. - completó la primera voz susurrante, a su lado. Y dohko vió a otra chica, esbelta, de ojos tan negro, o ¿era azul muy oscuro?. SU cabello era como el fuego y poseía una voz filosa, estricta y helada. - A la madre miscericordiosa. Buscas, a las benevolas. Buscas, A las moiras. Todas lo somos, hombresito.

Se quedó mudo del asombro, pues no esperaba encontrarse a tres...

\- ¿Brujas? - preguntó la chica de a trenza de enmedio, girando su cuerpo. Tenía unos hermosos ojos enormes, un rostro infantil lleno de pureza, un gesto tranquilo, trnasparente. Era la niña más pura que había visto en la vida. Y parecía ofendida. - Que descortes de tu parte...

\- Yo lo siento...

La rubia se acercó a la más pequeña, y acarició con ternura su cabello, jugando con su trenza , pero sin despegar la vista del visitante con una sonrisa traviesa, lujuriosa, perversa. - Descuida, corazón, estamos muy acostumbradas. Preferimos los viejos nombres. ¿Verdad hermanita?

La pelirroja sin embargo , al ver la actitud de la rubia, rodo los ojos e impaciente, miro de arriba abajo al viajero. - Has venido de muy lejos, Dohko, y vienes a hacernos una petición, pero no te decides cual prefieres.

Dohko, abrio los ojos enormemente. ¿ A que te refieres!?

\- Era tu amor, un lemuriano del Tibet. - dijo Sunrei, tranquila, con su voz tierna de niña.

\- Apesar de que china y tibet estan en guerra, te enamoraste de aquel ovejero con quien siempre peleabas para para que pagara el tributo a tu reino - dijo Thethys, risueña, burlona, coqueta.

\- El era piadoso, tranquilo, cuidaba a su gente y te ofrecia té para ver el atardecer, por eso te gustaba. - en cambio la voz de la pelirroja era seca y dura - Lo besaste tu y ahí fue cuando te diste cuenta que nunca habías sentido algo así.

Dohko, quien era un soldado del imperio chino, de la gran dinastia de los tigres. Era un hombre duro. Y sin embargo, cuando las mujeres hablaron, las imagenes de su amado Shion llegaron a su mente. Su rostro, su cabello, su olor, su sonrisa...el amor tan profundo que llegó a tener por el.

Lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas sin control, lagrimas de dolor, de pena, las que no había derramado por que...

\- El murió... - murmuró con pena Sunrei - cuando tu no estabas, cuando te mandaron a una misión. Okko, el principe, ordeno lel exterminió de los lemurianos. Lo lamento mucho.

Dohko sollozó, ¿como olvidar ese día?. En que había llegado al pueblo de su amado y este se encontraba estupidamente colgado, sin ropa, quemado, torturado, ...marcado. Kiki, Mu...TODOS los lemurianos estaban descuartizados y despellejados en todas partes. - Shion...mi amor, que haré sin ti...- había abrazado su sangrante cuerpo muerto, aferrandose a el como si eso pudiera devolverle la vida. Dohko abrazó el cadaver de SHion por días enteros, ennegreciendo su corazón de odio.

Y fue cuando supo de la existencia de las brujas.

\- Quieres de vuelta a tu amado, pero también quieres vengarte. - se burlo tethys - No somos hadas madrinas, soldadito. No cumplimos deseos sin un pago, un jugoso pago...pero que quieres pedirnos?.

Dohko abrió la boca para contestar apresuradamente, pero, se dio cuenta, que no sabía por que decirdirse. La rubia ciega, rió. A carcajadas.

\- Estas en un dilema, ¿cierto?.

Cierto. Por que deseaba ante todo volver a ver a Shion, pero también ardia en ganas por vengarse de Okko, el muy desgraciado hombre. La tristeza se convirtió en odio y en furia...y esa furia.

\- Si, tu odio fue el que te guió a nosotras. Tu odio, es lo que hace que tu corazón lata, lo que te hace comer, respirar y vivir...yo tengo claro, muy en claro que es lo que realmente deseas - sentenció Marin, la pelirroja, sin un gesto presente en su rostro - Pero el precio de tu venganza, será alto...

\- No importa, ya no tengo nada, si es mi vida lo que quieren para arrebatarla de Okko, tomenla! Deseo que sufrá todo lo que hizo a Shion, deseo. .. que sufra por siempre...

\- En serio eso quieres ? - la voz llena de pesar de Sunrei lo interrumpio, bajando la mirada, triste. - No queremos tu vida. tu, realmente no estas vivo. Moriste junto a Shion.

Risas.

\- No queremos tu vida, queremos tus ojos. Queremos tu nombre.

\- Queremos tu alma.

Sunrei permaneció silenciosa. Marin también la abrazó, para consolarla. Y animarla para que le ofreciera una taza de té que había aparecido en sus pequeñas manos.

\- Bebe esto, y tu enemigo morirá horriblemente. Y cuando muera, su alma no descansará. Su alma estará atrapada en el limbo, y sufrira eternamente por los himalayas, revivirá su muerte una y otra vez. - cantarroneó la Tethys. triunfalmente.

La manos de Sunrei temblaron, derramando un poco del vital liquito. Ella lloraba tristemente. Dohko asintió, tomando entre sus manos la taza humeante y sin dudarlo bebió de ella. Sabía horrible, como...

\- Pensé que no te gustaba mi té.

La taza se rompio el mil pedazos. Y lo vió. Ya no vio a las tres mujeres, solo lo veía a el, como cuando se veían. Con aquella sonrisa amable y ojos purpuras que tanta luz le brindaban. Dohko, con lagrimas en los ojos, y sonrisa rota, corrió abrazar a su amado, feliz, infinitamente feliz.

\- Eres demasiado piadosa, hermana - se quejó Marín, viendo como el cuerpo del chino se cortorcionaba a sus pies y Sunrei solo sonrió suavemente

\- Asi nos llamaban los antiguos, las piadosas moiras.

Tethys, peino su cabellera.

\- Ahora nos dicen brujas... - gimoteó tethys sacando del cajó de un mueble unas afiladas enormes tijeras, acercandose al cuerpo de Dohko, quien seguia sonriendo y con lagrimas en los ojos. - Bueno, tenemos una venganza pagada que cumplir...

Dicho eso, sacó de las cuencas sus dos ojos, y se los comió.

Ya se que la se que son diferentes las furias a las moiras XD pero no importa y así lado añadi jajaja


	8. Dia 8, Vampiro

**Día 8**

 **Vampiro**

 _Continuación de Caramelos_

Un asqueroso olor a sangre y demás porquería fue lo que lo desperto. Le dolía mucho el estomago. Pero no era el dolor habitual. Era el dolor de quien se ha pasado de comida, un tipo de indigestión por haber comido algo en mal estado.

Kenuma, abrió los ojos y hacerlo provocó que todo a su alrededor diera vueltas. Sentía que había dormido demasiado tiempo. Demasiado. Extrañado, se dió cuenta que no estaba en las barrancas con los demás prisioneros, con quienes compartía cama con otras 10 infelices más...pero no, estaba en una gran y mullida cama...

Frunció el ceño. Estaba sobre sábanas de seda de color rojo.

No, lo rojo era sangre. Y no era suya.

\- Te has sobrepasado con la comida, pero bueno...- la misma voz, Kenuma volteó y esta vez si pudo verlo. Era un joven como el, con una cicatriz en la frente pasando por su nariz hacía su nariz y una sonrisa feroz en la boca. Una boca con sangre aún en la boca. - el sabor aleman, no es mi favorito...

Kenuma lo veía con los ojos de platos...

\- Qué?

\- Eres un poco lento no?. - se burló el chico, y alado de el, varias risas lo rodearon , haciendo que el chico bajara de la cama rapidamente para tropezarse con...algo que parecía ser un brazo humano...y que era un brazo humano sin cuerpo...

El chico quiso gritar, pero en lugar de eso, se relamió los labios.

\- JUJU...Ikki, agarraste a un insaciable - rió una voz a su lado, viendolo con unos ojos negros como la obsidiana y cabello lacio largo negro - Será un buen vampiro...

\- Bienvenido, hermano... - sonrió otra sombra, ayudandole a levantarse, este también tenía el cabello oscuro, de un verde alga y sonrisa abierta. - Si, ahora eres nuestro hermano...y mientras lo seas, nunca más volveras a estar solo ni tener hambre...

Kenuma, pestañeó confundido. ¿vampiro?.

A su alrededor, los cadaveres de uniforme nazis se amontaban en un rincon.

Lo recordó todo. Como había sido sus rostros. Como había rogado por su vida...como el se los había comido a todos, a cada uno...como aparte los habia destajado antes, haciendoles ver como se comia a cada uno de ello frente a los demás. Todo con su sonrisa...y en compañiía de su nueva familia.

Kenuma, sonrió de lado, y se unió a sus hermanos en la oscuridad.


	9. dia 9, telaraña

**Día 9**

 **Telaraña**

 **Extra: bebé**

Personaje: Aracné

Le habían llamado Aracné por que cuando era bebé fue bendecido por las aranidos más venenosos y terribles del mundo. Fue durante la tercera peste, la que aniquiló varios poblados enteros. ¿Quien iba a pensar que un inofensivo bebé se salvaría?. Y sin embargó así fué. El nació y vivió sus primeros días rodeado de inmundincia . Sus padres yacían en el suelo, hinchados y en proceso de descomposición...pero a el lo mordió una araña, una viuda negra, luego otra. Y otra.

Dicen que de ese animal, albergaba el alma fantasmagórica de una mujer quien asesino a su esposo cuando este la embarazó. Ella anhelaba cargar en sus brazos a su bebé, pero había sido maldita con jamas ser humana.

Quizá por eso el no murió. Quizá por eso sobrevivió a la peste. El creció fuerte y se hizo hombre. Un hombre al que nombraron aracné, no por que supieran su origen, sino la manera en que caminaba, la manera que tejía grandes redes para pescar. Nunca se le acababa el hilo. Nadie se le acercaba.

Pero el no necesitaba hablar, ni a nadie. Tenía a su madre y todas sus hermanas. Ellas atrapaban para el presas deliciosas en telarañas poderosas. Bebes para su insaciable hijo, el hombre aracné.


	10. Dia 10, Demonio

**Día 10**

 **Demonio**

 **Extra: Gulags**

Personajes: Aioros / Siegfried / Saga

Demonio

Los gulags era el infierno para los presos polítocos. Cuando dieron la sentencia, Aioros no pudo más que tragar saliva con dificultad. Se había opuesto al tiránico régimen anarquista de Saga, y gracias a su golpe fallido de estado era transladado a la fría prisión del inverno eterno. Donde nunca salía el sol.

Donde nadie sobrevivía mas de una semana...por que no estaría ahí simplemente en un calabozo. Había oído historias...historias aterradores sobre un DEMONIO. O así llamaban a Siegfried, el destripador. Un cientifico loco cuyos aterradores experiementos le encantaban a Saga y quien morbosamente guardaba en su habitación. Fueron las fotos pegadas en los muros lo cual lo hizo desertar, pues ningun ser humano debería hacerle eso a otro ser vivo...y nadie debería causarle placer eso...

Aioros rezó que Aioria no cometiera la imprudencia de buscarle. Quería que su hermano viviera feliz...que viviera...

Antes de romperle las rodillas, quemarle los dedos, antes de que un soplete se acercara a derretir para siempre sus corneas, Aioros en medio del dolor pensó que aquel demonio de ojos azules, tenía unos ojos muy hermosos.


	11. Dia11, travesura

**Dia 11**

 **Travesura**

 **Extra: Muerte de Krilim y Yamcha (?) XD**

Personajes: Los feos y los de acero. Lol

Jamian yacía en el suelo, muerto, estúpidamente muerto. De no ser por aquella tonta playera de Dragón Ball no había manera de reconocerle, pues su rostro estaba totalmente destruido. De verle revolvía el estomago.

Cerca del cadaver había tres figuras más, temblorosas y sollozantes. Gimoteaban por el horror, por la locura. Lloraban por la pérdida de su inocencia. Sus manos, se fijó, tenían sangre y uno de ellos, aferraba con fuerza un pedazo de metal.

\- Aun falta una pieza...

\- La tiene el...

\- Ya no puedo, en serio que no puedo ya...

Zeros. Retrocedió un paso cuando, pasado el horror de ver a su amigo, comprendió que se referían a el. Y ahora, los niños, con lagrimas y mocos escurriendo de sus rostros, lo veían conformados, dispuestos a repetir a aquella barbarie.

\- Esperen...

Por si las dudas, miró hacía atrás, en búsqueda de sus amigos. No puede ser posible que solo el, el "sapo" - como se le conocía - fuese el único sobreviviente.

\- Lo sentimos.

\- Perdónanos...

Zeros sin darles la espalda, retrocedía, muerto de miedo. Con las manos frente a el, enseñándoles las palmas en actitud sumisa, dandoles a entender que estaba sin armas, que era indefenso. - Esperen...

Dos días atrás, El sapo Zeros y sus amigos se preparaban para la mayor convención de comics. Cada uno de ellos, cuarentones de vidas aburridas que se reunían para compartir su gusto por los comics. Cada uno estaba ensimismado en su mundo de ficción, en sus compulsiones coleccionistas de figuras únicas. Su grupo iban a cada convención, era fácilmente reconocibles: cada uno de ellos era más feo que el otro. Kassa hablaba con Jamian sobre la muerte de Krillim, pero uno defendía que la muerte más trágica había sido el de Yamcha. En cambio Zeros, charlaba con Ichi, sobre el eterno debate de quien ganaría: Si Goku en su nivel blue o Superman. Ahí faltaba Dio, pero la mosquita se había conseguido un novio y ya los ignoraba abismal mente.

\- Como es que el tiene novio y nosotros no!?

\- YO tengo novia! - se quejó Ichi.

\- No cuentan las de warcraff ni las de facebook.! Losser - la sonrisa de Jamian enseño sus dientes chuecos y filosos como tiburon - ¿que tiene el que no tengamos nosotros?

\- Es que el es simpático a diferencia suya, tontos - se burlo Kassa, haciendo una mueca para asustar a un pequeñito que iba disfrazado de Spiderman, haciéndolo llorar. - Debe ser por que es Méxicano.

Y rieron, enfocándose entonces a criticar a un grupo de nerds adelante de ellos, formados en una fila de una atracción en la convención. Era niños pequeños, quinceañeros, milenials como ellos se referían, pues no dejaban nunca su celular, cazaban pokemones y le sacaban foto a casi todo. Ellos entraban en el estereotipo de los músicos asiáticos de moda, con el cabello planchado y ropa muy ajustada, eran demasiado androginos. Y las chicas los amaban.

\- Parecen niñas...puaj - se quejó uno de ellos. "Puaj! viste su playera...*pequeño Pony*" mis bolas!* "esta juventud" Y así, los feos se dedicaron a quejarse amargamente de la "perdida" de valores en los cómics, de las caricaturas ñoñas que ahora salían - No hay sangre! nada!

Zeros tuvo una genialisima idea. O más bien, le pareció que había sido suya, sin darse cuenta que se lo habían susurrado al oído cuando estaba formado en una fila sin fin para conseguir el autocrafo de un actor de una de las tantas películas de star trek. "Vamos al juego suvivor". Un juego de gotcha, con balas de pintura imitando a una batalla en su ultima serie de moda. Le costo mucho trabajo a sus amigos, quienes al principio se mostraron apáticos por la idea...pero entonces les señaló a lo lejos a los mocosos afeminados, y todos ellos intercambiaron una mirada llena de malas intensiones.

Masacrarían a los falsos frikis.

Pero las cosas no salieron como habrían esperado. Las armas realmente mataban. Y la misión de "encontrar las partes de unas llaves" se había convertido en la peor de sus pesadillas. Más, cuando se les explicó, que había un pedazo dentro de sus cuerpos.

\- Esperen...- rogó Zeros a los niños, quieres lo apuntaban con sus armas que sabían que lo destruirían. Los niños no dejaban de llorar.

\- Hazlo Shon. - rogo Daishi, sosteniendo la llave con fuerza.

\- Lo siento mucho - la mano le temblaba, pero no dejó de apuntarle. Cargo el arma y disparó.

Desde los monitores, un hombre aplaudió escandalosamente! Alrededor de el, solo había cadaveres de los operadores del juego. Había seguido al grupo todo el tiempo, los manipuló para que entraran el juego junto a los niños. ¿POR QUE?, le pregunto un agonizante hombre en el piso. Y DeathMask solo se encogió en hombros.

\- Una pequeña Travesura.

Ultimamente había estado muy aburrido.


	12. dia 12, Peludo

**Dia 12**

 **PELUDO**

Personajes: Thool, Andreas rizee, Phenrril

Un día, el hombre más fuerte de la región se convirtió en el hombre más aburrido. Desde que nació ha sido así, EL MÁS fuerte, el más grande. Desde niño, ha derrotado a las bestias que desde siempre han acechado a los aldeanos.

Los ha derrotado a todos, a los otros hombres más fuertes que el. Y ahora no hay quien lo rete, no hay animales que signifiquen problema para el. El hombre se convierte en un carpintero que hace figuras de madera que ayuda en distraerse, en asustar la pereza que le provoca esta vida sin retos.

\- Es un lobo, verdad? - pregunta un hombre frente al hombre más fuerte, quien como esta aburrido, ahora se dedica a crear figuras de madera con su cuchillo. Ese hombre quien se ha acercado es alto y tiene el cabello color del vino, el flequillo tapa un ojo herido.

Tholl asiente y le regala al hombre tuerto la figura de un lobo.

\- Hay una fiera que nadie ha podido cazar al centro del bosque negro. Es parecido a este. No hay ser humano que lo pueda derrotar - comenta el hombre, que se presenta como Andreas Rize, un humilde doctor, o eso dice.

Hay algo en su voz aterciopelada que provoca que Tholl no deje de escucharla, como la tonada de una canción de cuna, de las cual taradeas sin darte cuenta. Esa noche Tholl, el hombre más fuerte y aburrido sueña con esa voz, que sueña con la bestia. La idea se clava en su cerebro, convirtiéndose en obsesión. Nadie lo ha podido cazar. Sueña con un gran arbol. Sueña con su hacha y sangre.

Al día siguiente, Tholl, despierta con la idea clara de ir al bosque negro. A ese bosque nadie se mete. No hay animales que cazar. Es su bosque podrido. La tierra mojada huele a prutreacción, y el aire es venenoso, dicen. Enloque la mente, dicen. En un bosque donde moran los seres primigenios. Los que nunca han de verse.

Mientras camina, Tholl, el más fuerte, siente como la sombra los acechan. Cientos de ojos inyectados de sangre lo miran desde la oscuridad. Pero no lo detienen. Nadie lo hace por qué han esperado su arribo desde el inicio de su castigo.

Tholl encuentra un ancestral arbol enorme, un arbol como un sauce llorón, de ramas caidas como cortinajes verdes se balancean mostrando algo que no esperaba encontrar.

Un hombre encadenado al arbol, cadenas que nacen del mismo . El hombre es un jovencio delgado y de ojos del color de la miel. Lo ve suplicante. Trata de hablar pero no sale voz de su boca. El chico esta desnudo en el frio, indefenso. Las criaturas de los bosques empiezan a formar un circulo alrededor del arbol, sentados como esculturas, muy quietos. Lobos. principalmente, peludos y enormes. Esperan

\- ¿Quien te hizo esto? ¿fue la bestia que cuida este lugar?

El chico, de cabello largo lo mira sin entender, aun asi asiente y sonrie. Tiene caninos que sobresalen. Pero Tholl no le presta atención. Tholl rompe las cadenas que aprisionan al chico.

\- Cuál es tu nombre, chico? estoy buscando a una horripilante bestia, la que nunca ha sido derrotada. Quiero enfrentarme a ella. ¿Donde esta esa bestia.?

El jovencito, desnutrido, hincado ve sus manos y las mueve, luego se levanta sin responder, hace crugir su cuerpo.

\- Se dice que cuando liberes a la bestia, el mundo ha de ser destruido - dice el chico, con una voz tan aterradora que Thool el hombre más fuerte se da cuenta que todos los seres rodean al chico.

Tholl se acuerda como se llamaba la bestia que nunca ha sido derrotada. Que por ello los dioses la tienen encadenada, por que de ser liberado, el fin de mundo llegaria.

\- Phenrill - murmura el hombre más fuerte, con la voz temblando por el miedo, pues ha convocado el nombre prohibido. El chico delgado sonríe con sus dientes brillando, dientes hambrientos creciendo como estalactitas de hielo. Thooll amenazaba con su hacha, pero el chico ya no es un muchacho. Ya no es un humano, nunca lo ha sido.

Se transforma en una sombra en forma de lobo, una sombra que cubre al mundo entero. Una sombra que lo devora todo.


	13. dia 13, cementerio

Día 13

Cementerio.

Extra: impuestos.

Advertencia: YAOI.

Personajes: Asterión , mención a Algol y a otros plateados.

Hay peores cosas cosas que la muerte. Hay pesadillas que en realidad nunca se acaban. Hay impuestos impagables.

Mi nombre está escrito en esa piedra. Lo escribieron hasta mal. Con H al inicio. Otra forma de seguir humillandome. Mi nombre está ahí, en el cementerio del refugio, junto a cientos de tumbas más. Mi tumba está junto a la de Jamian, el cuervo, tan lejos de ti, Algol.

En este cementerio no hay quien deje flores. Este es el sitio de los olvidados, de los que fuimos engañados para participar en una guerra contra lo que juramos proteger. El precio de ser engañados, ha sido este: el olvido. Pero al menos descansan. Yo no.

Mi nombre está escrito en esa roca que sirve como tumba. Pero no hay nadie enterrado ahí.

Estoy vivo. Pero eso es un decir.

Marín el Aguila, perdono mi vida en aquella ocasión en la playa. Perdonó mi vida pero me sentenció.

Yo fui quien cargo los cadaveres de Misty, Babel y de Moses. Mis dos hermanos de plata. regresé al santuario derrotado y con un mensaje para el patriarca : Saori Kido es Athena.

Mi derrota tuvo un castigo cruel. . El patriarca, posó su mano en mi hombro, se inclinó a mi oido , mientras que un dedo, el indice, señalaba mi frente. Dijo con su voz diabólica, gruesa e imperial: . Canis Venatici. Habrás deseado morir. Te condeno a vivir sin tu ropaje de caballero. Te condeno a no dejar de escuchar las voces. Te despojo de toda paz, desearas un poco de bendito silencio….y nunca lo obtendrás. Se testigo de tu fracaso, Asterion.

Sentí una descarga electrica por todo mi cerebro. Mi armadura me abandonó y esa ocasión, aunque quería verle, no fui capaz. La voces, nunca han parado. No puedo callarlas. Escucho todo, todo.

Por eso paso mis días aqui, viendo mi nombre mal escrito en el cementerio. He enterrado a todos mis amigos y hermanos de plata. Te he enterrado a ti, Algol. Espartano dijo que tu cuerpo ha quedado en esa isla, yo recogí tu maltrecho cuerpo. El pecho reventado, tu amada dama desintegrada. Pero sonreías por que por fin habías enfrentado a un gran adversario. Tuviste una muerte digna, Perseo.

Incluso cuando el patriarca muere. Mi castigo permanece. Sigo en el santuario, vestido como soldado. Cuido el cementerio. No puedo morir, no puedo suicidarme. Estoy condenado a seguir aqui. Viendo mi nombre mal escrito.


	14. dia 14, fantasmas

**Día 14**

 **Fantasmas**

 **Extra: Ramen.**

 **Advertencia: Yaoi**

De haberlo sabido, Moses, amigo mio. Hubiera dejado que comieras ese ramen. Era nuestra primera vez en japón. Tu querías comer sushi y ramen, conocer geishas, quería follarte a muchas mujeres. Yo lo impedí porque no teníamos tiempo.

Quería terminar rápido para regresar a su lado.

Ahora solo puedo poner un sopa instantanea frente a tu tumba, amigo Moses. Lo siento mucho. Es mi forma de dar flores.

Esa noche me despierto de un sobresalto. Escucho voces. Mi cabaña esta cerca del cementerio y sé que las voces provienen de ahí.

Escondido, veo a las figuras encapuchadas que hablan entre sí. Forman un circulo. Huelen a muerte. Serán fantasmas. Me pregunto. No, son espectros.

Las tumbas están….

Reconozco a Moses, pues a tomado el ramen y rie. Cuando rie, Shion - lo leo en la mente de Saga - pide silencio y les anuncia su plan. Todos aceptan sabiendo que irán a morir.

Retrocedo, y al hacerlo las piedras crugen, evidenciandome. Todos voltean a verme.

一 Asterion… 一 murmura Moses, leó en su mente un "que diablos te ha pasado." Algunos caballeros Dorados no me reconocen, Shion no sabe quien soy yo. Solo es Misty quien intercede por mi. Saga asume su culpa. Siento el dolor de su corazón. Yo estoy demasiado cansado de siquiera estar enojado.

一 Nos has oído, ¿cierto? 一 pregunta Géminis, con esa misma voz ronca, autoritaria de cuando era patriarca. 一 Sabes lo que va a pasarte. ¿verdad?.

En 5 años no he sonreído. Lo hago por primera vez en todo ese tiempo. Mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas.

一 Porfavor… 一 súplico.

一 Yo lo haré 一 dice un voz en medio del silencio que se ha creado. . Detras de la capucha, reconozco ese mechón de cabello en medio de la frente, largo. Reconozco su voz con un suave acento.

Shion asiente, y indica a todos cumplir con sus respectivas misiones. Dante y Capella, esperan a Algol un poco más alejados.

Nos quedamos a solas el y yo. Se desprende de la capucha que topa su rostro y su cuerpo. Mostrando su sapuri, negro, negro como el cielo. Incluso el rubio cabello de Algol se ha oscurecido.

Nadie dice nada.

一 Debiste buscarme antes de… 一 chasquea la lengua. Pero se a lo que se refiere. Pude haber vuelto a la cabaña que compartía con el. Algol era un hombre estricto y no tenía piedad. El podría haberme salvado. Pero no quería que me odiara. Ni que despreciara.

Yo no dije nada. Solo sonreí estupidamente.

一 Hades me dió un gorgoneion, solo puedo usarlo una vez,…

Yo niego con la cabeza.

一 No lo uses en mi. Solo, solo acaba con mi sufrimiento, Algol. No me importa que seas tu quien acabe con mi vida. Yo ya te había entregado mi alma a medusa.

Veo como Algol cierra las manos en puños, tiembla por la rabia.

一 En el dragón ciego será un desperdicio. Es mi regalo Asterion, te daré una muerte hermosa…. 一 baja el tono de voz, acercandose a mi, acariciando mi rostro con sus frias y muertas manos, y luego susurra solo para mi: habibi.

Nuestros labios se juntan una ultima vez. Cuando abro los ojos, solo veo dos luces intensas que hacen que, poco a poco vaya convirtiendome en piedra. Miró a ALgol por ultima vez, sonrió mientras el mantiene un rostro parco, lagrimas de sangre mojando su alma.

一 Listo, Perseus? 一 pregunta Dante, el italiano viendo la escultura de Asterion, y el arabe asiente colocando entre las manos petrea el escudo que no le servirá nada.

Sin más que decir, raya la H con un dedo de una lapida de piedra. Vuelve a colocarse su capucha negra y se va rumbo a china.

Nota, efectivamente en el manga, marin deja vivo a Asterion.

Pero en numeros posteriores se ve una tumba con su nombre. por lo que se piensa que fue ejecutado por su fracaso.

sin embargo no revive con otros plateados...por lo que se me ocurrio esto xD


	15. Dia 15, calavera

**Día 15**

 **Calavera**

Extra :Hanal Pixan .. propuesta por laquesis

Personajes: Dio mosca, Sirius canis major y Argeti Heracles

Recordar que segun ficha taizen, Dio Mosca es de origen Mexicano, ajuaa (?)

Sirius solía ser un hombre paciente. Su estrella guardiana y protectora era la del can mayor, y como suelen ser los canes, el era leal y fiel. Sirius era serio, tranquilo, maduro. Era el mayor de todos los plateados y su líder, sin embargo pasaba totalmente desapercibido. No era el más fuerte ni tenía carisma como muchos de sus hermanos. Sin embargo era el líder de ellos por elección de todos ellos. Y era por su lealtad incuestionable y su infinita paciencia.

Sirius podía calmar la tensiones entre sus tropas. Escuchaba atento y, por alguna razón, los demás suspiraban, vencido, obedeciendo..

Sirius era un hombre paciente, o al menos solía serlo. Hoy no. Hoy apretaba los dientes y tamborillaba los dedos sobre su brazo.

一¿Por qué tarda tanto?

El hombre a su lado, Argethi se encogió de hombros, sentado en posición de loto, parecía una gran roca si se quedaba inmóvil.

一 Vamos a buscarlo...一 Alghethi posó la mano derecha sobre el hombro de Sirius, o ese fue el gesto inicial..pues un solo dedo era todo el hombre del can mayor. Ese gesto pedía calma de su líder y apoyo silencioso.

Sirius suspiró, mientras que Heracles se levantó. Era enorme. Era un gigante de 2.40, de piel morena, nariz ancha, cabello gris como las nubes. En uganda era considerada una clase de demonio de las tormentas. Una palmadas y podía convocar un huracan. El formidable heracles. .

No tardaron en encontrar al compañero faltante. No se había movido de la cabaña , pero estaba demasiado entretenido ….acomodando….algo.

一 Dio...一 llamó, Sirius marcialmente 一 ¿que te crees que haces? Tenemos que irnos.

Musca era un hombre pequeño y delgado, algo encorbado. Era rápido y nervioso en sus movimientos. Dificilmente se quedaba quieto o estaba sin hacer nada. Siempre tenia una sonrisa, aun con sus dientes chuecos. Bromeaba todo el tiempo, o hablaba en dobles o triples sentidos de manera juguetona.

Sin embargo ahora estaba más serio de lo habitual.

一 Ya se, ya sé...Ya voy ya voy 一 Abanicó la palma de la mano para restar el asunto a la urgencia de Sirius . Algheti se asomó por la ventana pues no cabia en el interior de la cabaña de Musca.

一 ¿Que es? Huele…..raro

一 Hanal Pixan 一 respondió el hombrecillo de origen latino, arrugo la nariz y acomodó unas flores parecidas a los crisantemos sobre una mesa con comida, espejos, cruces, y unas curiosas calaveritas hechas como de ¿lodo?. Sirius y Argheti intercambiaron una mirada , Dio prosiguió 一 Un altar, para los muertos.

Sirius suspiró, negó con la cabeza y acercandose a Dio, le quito un craneo de dulce de las manos. No era lodo, era como miel.

一 Dio, no tenemos tiempo …

Dio volvio a sorber la nariz.

一 Ya lo sé. Tengo muchas ganas de vengarles, a todos ellos. Mis hermanos de plata…¿que tal me salió "El dante"?

Sirius arqueó las cejas y vio varios craneos de calavera distribuido en toda esa mesa que Dio llamaba parecia una idea morbosa.

一 En donde nací, en México, esta es una fiesta. Se cree que durante una noche, el 2 de nov, los muertos regresan para visitarnos . Las flores estas apestosas que me costó mi coleccion de monedas antiguas se llama Cempatsuchil, su olor y su brillo los guia de un viaje extenuante.

El gran can suspiró de nuevo, miró con Atención algunas cosas diversas que integraban el altar de Dio, comida, cigarros, revistas pornos. Dulces. Luego unos dibujitos infantiles de cada uno de ellos hechos por Dio.

Sirius agarró el que correspondería a Capella, su pareja. Y volvió a suspirar.

一 Es que no tenemos fotos...一 sonrió Dio a manera de excusa ...一 Nadie nos recordará después, por eso...yo….

Pinto una sonrisa algo rota

一 Quiero recordarles y sonreír...por ejemplo a Capella le gustaba esas cosas asquerosas chinas.

一 Japonesas 一 corrigió Sirius.

一 Por eso, chinas, esas chingaderas con alga...pos le hice uno. Pescado crudo.

Sirius quería explicarle que el sushi no necesariamente llevaba pescado y que era de origen japones y que si,, a Capella le gustaba el sushi, le gustaba jugar bolos en sus dias libres, le gustaban la literatura rusa y odiaba las cosas dulces.

一 A Misty le puse un dulce ese que no es dulce de su país..y un pinche lapiz labial color rosa escarlata sweet. Y asi. Y es que sabes debe ser un altar que nos haga sonreír...hacerles ver que no los olvidamos...mira hasta traje un copalito.

Sirius no sabía que era un "copalito" y mejor no preguntó.

一 Y esa coca? 一 rompió el silencio Algheti.

Dio sonrió, un poco apenado.

一 Es para mi….por si las dudas. Llevo 10 años sin tomar una, soy alergico ves. Cuando muera, por que ya estaré muerto, será lo primero que tome. Coca.

一 Nadie es alergico a la coca…..

一 Pos yo sí, carnal.

一 Que triste ha sido tu vida.

Una risotada alegre se escapa de el. Y Sirius sabe que es hora. Quiere decir que ellos regresaran, que tendrá que aguantar las ganas de cocacola otros 10 años.

Pero no lo dice. Deja que Dio deje su coca, y el discretamente deja un cigarro. Era lindo pensar que por una noche todos podrían entar reunidos comiendo y riendo. Que como en los tiempos en que todos eran aprendices y se conocieron, todos comiendo alegres y despreocupados.

Pensar que vería a Capella de nuevo. Miró la calaverita que le representaba. Generalmente debia ser de dulce..peor en el santuario no era facil conseguir nada de eso. POr lo que dio tuvo que improvisar el pequeño altar de muerto.

一 Listo ? 一 Dio y Algheti asintieron con la cabeza, sonriendo.

Tenían un león que cuidar...y unos hermanos que vengar.

 **Hanal Pixan** es el dia de muertos en el sur de mexico, literalmente se llama el banquete de las animas. :3

cempatsuchil literalmente significa flor de muerto, se coloca en todos lo altares.

copal...pues ES UNA recina aromaticas que sirve para humear por fines ceremoniales...o la verdad no se XD solo se que se pone jaja

besos


	16. Dia 16, oscuridad

**Día 16**

 **Oscuridad**

 **/Extra Perro Negro (palabra por Moon XD)**

 **YAOI**

Y la oscuridad será vuestro cobijo.

Bonitas palabras que salieron de aquel cuya representa el faro de luz que guía al pueblo destinado en vivir en el frío y las sombras. Aquel que representaba su fracaso.

Fue por eso que las sombras lo han acechado toda la vida.

El heredero a Sieg-Schwert, "la victoria luminosa" siempre ha sido vigilado por la casa Garm, los herederos de Dáinsleif, "el legado de la muerte". Son casas opuestas que llevan milenios odiándose, un odio tan ascestral que ahora mismo, han perdido el control.

El equilibrio, como se le conoce a este milenario conflicto, ha sido quebrantado cuando Frodi robó el aliento a Utgarm. Y cuando Garm llevo a enloquecer a Gullinbursti.

Su combate fue épico. El choque de espadas , cuentan los pobladores, duró días enteros. El rechinido sonó y sonó como los rayos del poderoso thor, o el sonido del viento que cortaba el aire era como los aullidos del mitico phenrril. La nieve se tiñó de sangre. Roja durante el día. Negra en la noche.

Las sombras de ambos reflejaron al mundo su verdadera naturaleza mitica. El jabalí de ebras doradas y el gran perro negro del Helheim.

Después de la tormenta...

Extenuados, heridos y desnudos se vieron asi mismos como un reflejo de cada uno. De ahí adelante, ya solo luchaba entre sábanas, queriendo que cada uno se robara gemidos de placer.

Uno quería llenar de luz al otro que quería envolverle en sus sombras.

Frodi dejó escapar un gruñido cuando se corrió en la boca de Utgarm. Este se lo tragó todo con una sonrisa suave que solo le dedicaba a Frodi, pues Utgarm no gastaba en sonrisas y en palabras. Esa noche, durmieron juntos por ultima vez, abrazados como siameses en un feto, opuestos y complementarios. Con sus espadas envainadas en un rincón de aquella cueva.

Pero al heredero de la luz siempre lo han acechado las sombras. Y Utgarm no era el único representante de su casa.

Cuando despertó, no vio a su amante sino a Roki de Garm, el mayor de ellos. Y vió a Phenrril el menor de ellos. Con las bocas manchadas de sangre fresca, con sus garras con pedazos de sangre.

\- Hiciste buen trabajo...hermano. - dijo Roki, con su voz de trueno, con su larga sonrisa que mostraba sus colmillos, grandes.

Utgarm no dijo nada. Buscó alrededor y se encontró con la mirada de Frodi. Una mirada muerta y opaca de su desprendida cabeza en una estaca.

\- Ese cerdo debió haber sabido que los lobos siempre atacados en manada... - comentó Phenrril, relamiendose los dedos ensangrentados.

Utgarm asintió, serio y vacio. Y no dijo nada.

Ops ya no supe si esto cuenta como "jalowin? XD bua. mejoraré lo juro jaja :v :gota:


	17. Dia 17 , asustar

Día 17:

Asustar /

Extra: Putas - palabra de AriesShion :v

Las putas le asustaban. Asustar, quizá no abarcaba toda la dimensionalidad de lo que ellas, sirenas pintarrajeadas, vulgares, depravadas provocaban en el. Aterrorizar sería mejor palabra. Pero no por ellas sino por el mismo. En lo que el se convertía cuando veía a una cerca de el.

No había explicación alguna ni de su miedo ni por su asco por ellas. ¿POR QUÉ las aborrecía?. Su rostro pintarrajeado como decadentes mimos en desgracia, sus micro faldas que no dejaban nada a la imaginación, su olor a cigarro y a lujuria.

Alimentaba su odio y aberración al ver de regreso al trabajo, en aquella esquina. Donde esperaban ser llamadas. Esperando a que las poseyera le enervaba, provocaban que sus manos sudaran, que un estremecimiento sacudiera su cuerpo, y no era por excitación, no. Era ira, era miedo...con ellas, el juez perdía el temple.

Lo peor es cuando la luz roja hacía detener su carro y ellas, calientes, se acercaban. Lune se quedaba tieso en su lugar, sin capaz de mantener contacto visual con ninguna de ellas.

\- Hola guapo, soy June... - sonrió una jovencita , no mayor de 18 años., recargándose en su puerta, enseñando sus pechos pequeños y firmes. - No cobro caro, y soy muy, buena...muy, muy...buena...

Lune tenía los con los nudillos blancos por apretar tanto las manos al volante. Esto que sentía, lo sabía, no era normal. Debía hacer algo.

Debía exorcizar sus demonios. Debía, purificarse, ahora o nunca.

\- Sube... - ordenó con voz temblorosa.

Triunfal, June subió al carro. Sin saber que, dentro de poco, sería sometida a toda clase de asquerosas barbaries. Que había caído en manos de aquel hombre retorcido que gustaba destrozarlas al azotarles fieramente.

NOTAS:

Nací para fracasar en eso de los fics XD...pero hay salud allalaa


	18. día18, otros mundos

**Día 18**

 **Otros mundos** .

Extra: Capullo.(por mocho bebé)

Su nacimiento fue en un callejón de una gran ciudad. Esas grandes moles de cemento, pobreza, decadencia e indiferencia, la ciudad es un gran monstruo que devora y caga seres como el.

Su nacimiento fue en un callejón, entre basura, inmundicia, perros flamelicos de panzas hinchadas por sus parasitos, sin pelo por su sarna. Nació y fue tirado al bote de basura, envuelto en periodico, como si ese fuera un capullo cuyo fin no era protegerle sino asfixiale. Y como no quererlo asfixiar?. Si la pobre criatura parecia de otro mundo. Un monstruo vistoso y arrugado, deforme de cuyos ojos abiertos siempre parecían los de un insecto, una abeja, ojos negros completamente, sin pupila y sin corneas.

EN su mundo, Papillon habría desarrollado su galmour, lo que hace a los elfos y a las hadas seres tan hermosos y deslumbrantes.

Pero lanzado al mundo humano, sin sus dotes, solo era una masa viscosa de carne verde. Un drogadicto buscó comida entre la basura y le encontró. El extasis en su sistema le hizo ver aun pequeño angel de alas de mariposa...y rió ante ello. Y rió aún más cuando el pequeño se metió a su boca y a su nariz y a sus ojos, las carcajadas se intensificaron histericamente al sentir como sentía que tenía alas y volaba...y volaba, lejos, muy lejos en un viaje a venus.

Jango supo que debía ya de dejar las drogas

:v si, yo andaba igual que jango al escribir esto XDD

si recuerdan a jANgo verdad? el que enia lodo y estaba en la reina muerte? pos ese :v


	19. dia 19, huesos

D **ía 19**

 **Huesos /**

 **Extra : Craneo (extra por ariesnoshion)**

\- Hola...veo que te gusta el color rojo...

Cuando las últimas palabras salieron de él, deseo morir, que la tierra lo tragara. Quiso golpearse la frente contra el muro mil veces. "...veo que te gusta el color rojo, IDIOTA!". Tanto que ha practicado frente al espejo, tanto trabajo que le costó agarrar valor para hablarle. IDIOTA, JABU, Estúpido.

Con la mirada buscó a sus amigos, quienes estaban escondidos detrás de una palmera, y le hacían señales para que continuara.

Con temor, regresó la mirada a la chica. Que estaba sentada sobre una roca, jugando con el agua que acariciaban sus pies por las olas del mar. Bikini rojo, pendientes rojos, dos pulseritas en los finos tobillos. Y por todos los dioses! era preciosa. Con su larga cabellera rubia como el ojo y ojos azules divinos. Tenía buen porte y buena forma, pero Jabu sabía que había algo más en ella...pues en esa playa turística, abundaban los rubios de ojos claros.

Esa chica. Era pura. Inmaculada. Frágil, casi etérea. Cuando lo miró se sintió el hombres más estúpido, indigno y sucio del universo entero. Y más, cuando ella le sonrió, sus pequeños labios era como un botón de la rosa más hermosa de un jardín prohibido.

\- Soy Jabu...y...

Se le borró el casset. No sabía que decía. A lo que la dulce criatura rió. Era una risita profunda, que le erizó la piel. Probablemente por la excitación.

-Jabu, caminemos - extendió su fina, y blanquísima mano que no parecía afectarle el inclemente astro rey que castigaba con sus rayos la piel de todos los bañistas. Jabu tomó su mano mojada, probablemente por el mar. Estaba fría.

Sus amigos celebraron el triunfo de Jabu, quien sufría por su gran amor no correspondido, quien por cierto se acaba de casar con su hermano Yato. Esta era la primera vez que cortejaba a una chica que no fuera la pesada de Saori.

Se llamaba Tethys. danesa, 20 años. Aunque para Jabu parecía de 16. Algo que añadía más a la culpa de estar con ella. Pero no podía evitarlo! Ella iba adelante, jaloneandolo del brazo, suave pero firme. Y el desde atrás veía su cabello largo ondear por el viento, desprendiendo el aroma de la lavanda. Caminaba tan suavemente que realmente parecía que se deslizaba por la arena y el mar. Jabu no se dió cuenta que ya habían dejado el mar y ahora que dirgian a unas cavernas oscuras, tenebrosas.

Tuvo un mal presentimiento, pero la sonrisa de Tethys le recordó quien era el hombre ahí. Que debía mostrarse valiente y seguro.

En la entrada estaban colgadas figuras, como muñecos vudus hechos de ramitas y algas.

\- Qué es este lugar¡?

\- Mi lugar

\- Am…- ella soltó su mano, caminó unos pasos hacía el interior de la caverna y mientras lo hacía iba desprendiense de su ropa. De toda.

Jabu solo quería invitarla a salir.

Un minuto después también estaba desnudo, Con tethys entre las piernas, saboreandolo con cierta urgencia.

\- Eres bueno Jabu..- musitó la chica, hasta con tristeza - Pero yo también lo era...era buena .

Ni meditar sobre esa frase, ni decir nada al respecto. Jabu estaba embriagada con las sensación de su pene endurecido hinchado y deseoso que no dió importancia a esa frase. Menos cuando la rubia montó sobre el, insertarse en el. Y moverse como las olas del mar. Lento profundo y devastador.

\- Yo también solo quería un café ….

\- ¿?

Jabu gimió, no de placer ni de lujuria. Gimió y luego grito de dolor a sentir, desde la punta de su pene esparciendose como acido por su cuerpo, un dolor tan intenso que le hizo llorar. Se escuchó un crugido, y comprendió que sus pies cada uno de sus dedos se había desbatado por un fuerza invisible.

\- El me rompió los pies para que no pudiera escapar… - ella seguia moviendose sobre el, mordiendo sus labios, suspirando después.

Otro crugido, ahora sus dedos sangraban, con las uñas rotas, desprendidas desde la raíz….

\- Me tenía aqui, encerrada...traté de escapar...muchas veces. Yo solo quería...un café.

Jabu, arqueó la espalda y trato de safarse mil veces, pero el dolor era atroz. Giró la cabeza, con la vista ya e nnublecida, con la sangre empapando el suelo y la piel empezando a derretirse como queso.

Cuando enfocó la vista, vió cercano de donde estaban ellos, una celda, con sus barrotes. Un esqueleto, con sus huesos rotos aun con un bikini rojo, con su craneo aun con cabello rubio, y alrededor ciertos de herramientas creadas solo para hacer sufrir.

\- Yo solo quería que me invitara a salir…. - sollozó la hermosa criatura, con sus ojos huecos y hambrientos. - Es una lastima, eres bueno. Pero yo también lo era.


	20. dia 20, araña

Día 20

ARAÑA

EXTRA: Rey Maldito (por Laquesis)

Fic dedicado a Purpleneedle, por su cumple y su OTP predilecta :D

¿Quién podría pensar que la única manera de entrar al salón real tendría que hacer lo que, precisamente por tantos años se le había prohibido hacer ?. Era irónico, un jodida burla .

Y era terriblemente irónico al darse cuenta tan tarde. Cuando los cadáveres de sus amigos yacían en el piso , o lo que poco que quedaba de ellos. Había un largo de camino de sangre que lo llevaba a este punto, él cual partía de los bosques, donde Phenrrir había perdido la vida por el ejército de arañas del tamaño de sus lobos, y continuaba en el puente donde los gemelos han luchado valerosamente contra los monstruos que interfieren en su camino.

Mime no tiene tiempo de llorar . Tienen que detener aquella matanza, tienen que destruir al invasor de los mares. Al rey maldito.

Cuando llegan al gran castillo, seres alados, ninfas bailan entre ellos, volando y riendo mientras comen los miembros de cada uno. Sus risas los dejan sordos, revientan sus timpanos. Ellas beben de sus ojos, se meten en sus bocas, los secan desde adentro.

El noble Siegfried logra salvarlo al empujarlo por las escaleras ocultas. Es así como ha llegado.

Mime ha perdido sus armas, las piernas están rotas, su oreja derecha mutilada. Su mente es un caos infernal. Abrir los ojos y encontrarse frente a una puerta cerrada, y por otro lado encontrándose rodeado de esos mismos seres babeantes que deseosos anhelan repartirse los trozos que quedan de su carne maltrecha.

Mime elige tener la muerte con lo que ama realmente: su arpa. Mime toca su instrumento para rendirle homenaje a sus hermanos caídos y para esperar la muerte. Caería mientras tocaba los acordes más hermosos.

La música reconfortarian sus almas a la vez que las purificaría, era lo único que podía hacer.

La música resonó por todo el castillo y las puertas se abrieron.

Y no había rastro de las bestias que lo tenían rodeado.

Mime, en el suelo, giró el cuerpo lenta y dramáticamente para encontrarse frente a un joven, no mayor que el viendolo. Tenía el cabello corto, de color lila, a diferencia de su cabello largo pelirrojo. Mime contuvo la respiración mientras sentía que el corazón se pasmaba por la impresión, sus pupilas se dilataban y absorbian en su totalidad al ser que tenía frente. Parecía que se ahogaba en esos ojos, y aqupe hombre de cabello corto sentía lo mismo. Tenía una flauta en su diestra.

\- Sorrento…¿por que no me presentas a tu nuevo amigo? - la voz resonó en todo el salón en una sola voz intimidante, cavernosa….

El rey maldito veía desde el fondo del salón, sentado en su trono. Era un joven , casi un niño quien veía divertido como ambos se quedaban mirando sin respirar.

El llamado Sorrento, asintió, aturdido por su forma de actuar. Recuperó la pose altiva de siempre, mientras llevaba los labios a su flauta y tocaba unos acordes….

Mime supo que el creador de aquellas bestias aladas en forma de ninfas había sido aquel joven por medio de la música. Convocandolas para cerrar las puertas y llevarlo frente a el, desnudandolo a la vista de aquel Rey Maldito.

\- Recuerdo que hoy es tu cumpleaños….¿cierto, Sorrento?.

El susodicho, hincando su rodilla, asintió - Me honra que recuerda una insignificante fecha como esta.

El niño miró con sus ojos azulisimos a Mime, que eran como dos torbellinos de un mar iracundo en una aparente calma.

\- Tu regalo será este hombre, haz con el lo que te plazca. Juega con el, compongan un himno en honor al reino derrotado de Asgard. De su ragnarok. Hagan juntos una melodía para mi.

"No"

Dispuesto estaba en negarse, tajante. Primero muerto que exclavizado. Pero hay perdido la voz. Incluso ha perdido la voluntad de oponersele. ¿Ha sido la obra del rey Maldito?".

No.

Fueron los ojos violetas del flautista.

¿Es que también se ha robado el alma?.

Probablemente

NUnca los sé acabar jaa


	21. Dia 21, esqueletos

**Día 21**

 **Esqueletos**

 **Extra: Gemelos (por mocho bebe)**

 **Advertencia: Gore**

n tiempos de paz, ser de la minoria es mostrado con orgullo. Contrariamente en los tiempos de guerra. Ser único, nacer distinto o creer en algo que va en contra de lo "llamado" normal, correcto, verdadero, es un peligro. O presenta una oportunidad.

La cuestion de la guerra, es que no solo se trata de jóvenes matandose entre sí. Lo terrible de las guerras es quienes sufren son los que menos tienen que ver con ella. Los inocentes. Los diferentes.

Como suele suceder, las prisiones o centros de detención eran laboratorios de experimentación disfrazados. Se sabe que para ganar una guerra, era clave estar un paso adelante de los enemigos en cuestion de armas. ¿Como se valora que tanto daño ocasiona?.

Bud, volvió a toser sangre. Toser sangre con pedazos de carne molida, y huesos pequeños. Tenía arañazos en todo su cuerpo, indicios de marcas de agujas en la espina dorsal y en los brazos. Era quien más había resistido. Ahora vomitaba sin control. Frente a el, habían unas radiografias de su propio cuerpo, su esqueleto mutado. Y alado de ello, otros más, siempre en pares, comparandolos obsesivamente.

Los gemelos eran los favoritos para sus experimentos. Los separaban y hacian diferentes experimentos sobre la resistencia fisica y mental que pudieran utilizarla como arma o como vacunas a un virus letal que ellos mismo han creado...solo para ver sus efectos.

Bud tenía la esperanza que Syd estuviera bien, pero en el fondo de su corazón sabía que no lo había logrado. Estaba mejor así. Era mejor morir que seguir sufriendo ahí.

Syd era demasiado bueno para aguantar lo que ocasionaba aquel asqueroso verde suero que le inyectaban. Pero algun día la leyes de la entropia se les revertirá….piensa Bud, lagrimas en los ojos.

Alrededor de Bud hay otros niños. Todos han perdido su nombre, ahora son numeros. Bestias. Había uno, un oriental de cabello lacio, y cuyos ojos se han vuelto completamente negros. Parece que no tiene el globo ocular, aunque en realidad todo este se ha vuelto completamente negro. Han usado tantos quimicos en el, que aveces lloraba un pus tan pestilente que parecia gusanos negros deslizandose por su mejilla. Apesar de eso veía perfectamente, por eso permanecía ahí.

También estaba ese jovencito iraní, que también tenía un hermano mellizo. Solo que uno tenia rasgos orientales y el tenía ojos rojizos y cabello blanco. Ahora tenía brazos que no eran sus brazos, probablemente eran los brazos mutilados de su mellizo Seiya. Pocos días lo mataron pues las pruebas fallaron cuando los brazos se pudrieron.

Saga estaba en un rincón hablando solo, con su ojos inyectado de sangre y el otro normal, tenia la mitad del cabello rapado, con el que han estado haciendo demasiadas lobotomias, lavados de cerebro. Kanon había logrado escapar de alguna forma, pero aquel asunto, ya estaba solucionado.

Fatner, y Mascara de la Muerte, su apodo, sonrieron complacidos de otro éxito de su mascota. Su gatito como le llamaban. Kanon debió pensarlo mejor antes de querer escapar.

Y sonrieron más cuando Bud siguió vomitando, ahora pedazos de cabello azul.

perdonn


	22. Dia 22, sangre

**Día 22**

 **Sangre**

 **Extra: lisiado (por la ñonga)**

A nadie le sorprendió el despertar del Kraken. Lo hacía cada determinado periodo de tiempo, y con ello el mar entero se estremecía. Como toda criatura, el Kraken solía despertar por alguna pesadilla, por el canto de las ballenas que lo llaman o lloran, por la contaminación. Así pues, no era extraño que el Kraken despertara.

Lo extraño fue que lo hiciera en el cuerpo de un jovencito. Lo sorprendente fue su aparición por medio de un remolino de sangre que se desprendía y nacía del ojo izquierdo de aquel muchachito, quien descendía inconsciente al suelo submarino hasta caer a este.

Sus habitantes lo rodearon, y de inmediato, el líder, Kanon, ordenó que fuera atendido por Tethys y Kaca.

Al principio la hermosa Sirena no protestó, ella lo cobijó, lo arrulló en sus casa de corales mientras se relamía los labios. La sirena bebió de la sangre del chico. lamió la piel rota que abarcaba mitad de su rostro hasta mostrar parte del hueso.

Entonces se detuvo. La sirena abruptamente abrió los ojos descomunalmente, y pálida se alejó del joven y de su propio hogar sin decir nada al respecto.

Kaca sin entender mucho se quedó alado del niño-kraken, sin notar nada raro en el. Acercandose pretendió leer su corazón, pero su cerebro se congeló y quemó. Por que el hielo quemaba también.

La sombra en su corazón solo reflejaba que había algo que odiaba, algo que temía. A si mismo. Kaca, asumió la forma del chico. Todo eso pasó cuando Issak, el niño kraken despertaba….y tras la sorpresa, sonrió con desprecio.

"Maldito lisiado" dijo Issak, sonriendo a Kaca quien mantenía su reflejo como Issak mismo.

De su ojo hueco habían otros ojos miles de ojos mas que lo paralizaron en su sitio mientras que el niño kraken caminaba hacía el. Las tripas del niño-kraken gruñían como bestias salvajes, muchas dentro de el, ansiosas y sedientas.

Kaca no se podia mover, y menos cuando el Kraken aceptaba su sacrificio. Eso abrá notado Tethys, seguramente, pensó la salamandra cuando Issak empezó a devorarle.


	23. dia 23,noche

**DIA 23**

 **NOCHE**

Tardó bastante tiempo en recuperarse del todo, de levantarse siquiera. No sabía cuánto tiempo exacto, pero le habría parecido una eternidad. Una agonizante eternidad. Respirar de nuevo dolía, ardía aquel aire helado cargado de cristales congelados. Despertó en aquella caverna, en sombras. Siendo sombra.

Su mente era un mar lechoso de olvidos, un vació inmaculado de silencios eternos, una blancura tan aterradora como su contraparte. Luego el dolor, luego la oscuridad. Por días enteros, eso fue su mundo y su acompañante. El mundo del tacto torpe fue el medio en que se movía, poco a poco. Su mundo era la noche.

El era la noche. Era sombra. Vivía en la umbra, con otros seres como el. Seres que los demás no pueden ver, ellos le susurran al oído, quieren que pinte este mundo negro en rojo, que use las garras para ello.

Era de noche, siempre era de noche en aquella caverna y Bud se alimentaba de sus garras larguísimas. Tiene la mirada perdida y un gesto tenso siempre, siempre alerta esperando un ataque.

Bud nunca duerme. Las sombras no duerme, ni hablan, las sombras acechan.

Syd, observaba a su gemelo ciego caminar alrededor del gran área común del sanatorio. Su hermano se había perdido y no solo la luz, sino su mente también. De vez en cuando movía sus labios, y llamaba a su luz, llamaba a Syd. Pero de inmediato volvía a su mundo, sin reaccionar a ningún estímulo.

No desde aquel accidente en la montaña nevada…


	24. dia 24, embrujo

**Día 24**

 **Embrujo**

 **EXTra: PERFUME**

De piel como la canela, ojos felinos de color dorado, y con su viril esencia, un perfume natural que embriagaba. Un embrujo cruel para quien caía en sus trampas. Pharaoh aprendió que, para poder avanzar debería abrirse paso con sus dones físicos, de sus talentos en música y claro, a la labor amatoria.

En aquella tierra de despojos, estaba prohibida la belleza consoladora. Solo el deseo que despierta los bajos instintos. La belleza estaba permitida solo para recordar que esta llevaría a la perdición. El deseo que causa desesperación y locura. Por eso su música vibraba con aquel sitio, la tercera prisión. Su música no brindaba esperanza. Su poesía era gris y triste. Y su presencia enloquecía de deseo a los lujuriosos que llegaban a su guarida. Todos esos cerdos de penes erectos tragados por cerberos, su tierna mascota, mientras que él, hermoso e inmortal, los observaba con sus felinos ojos dorados.

De vez en cuando Aiacos el juez gustaba de su compañía y de lo que podía lograr entre sus piernas era gracias a sus juegos. Gracias al juez él se sentía protegido y valorado. Amado. El amor como él lo entendía.

Eso hasta que apareció aquel chico. Más joven. Más bello. Más salvaje.

Poco a poco, Aiacos ha dejado de visitarlo. Pharaoh toca su arpa con furia, rompiendo los timpanos y los corazones a sus condenados. El puede verlo en sus rostros. El amor y el deseo.

Con su envidia y perfidia compone su obra maestra. El embrujo que atrapa al joven amante de Garuda. El ha aprendido mucho de los castigos de los dioses en este mundo, ahi esta Sisifo con su piedra, en lo alto esta prometheo, tantos castigados.

El engaña con su musica a Kagaho, hace que se lancé al fuego eterno, donde el fuego lo haré renacer una y otra vez, sin paz y sin recordar los brazos de la oscuridad...pues la oscuridad será su enemiga

NOTAS: Creo que no me salió tan jalowinesco el asunto jaja. Perdon por fracasar! :kya:


	25. Dia 25, miedo

**DIA 25**

 **MIEDO**

 **EXTRA: TERNURA - POR EL KERO**

Así mismo dedico este fic a mi kerito hermoso que nunca leerá el fic POR Que ni es del fandom. :llora: pero buej XD

De todos modos, a tí. Un fic romantico...creo XD

Su amor, era algo imposible.

Algo prohibido. Era peligroso.

Uno representaba una aberración, la maldición de los cainitas. El descendiente de caín. De quien vive arrebatando la vida y es marcado por ello. Todos les tenía miedo. Pero él no.

Sus ojos tienen unas marcas rojizas, como tatuajes, eran venas sobresalientes alrededor de sus ojos, que palpitan e inyectan sangre negra en sus iris, maldecido por el hambre eterna.

─No deberíamos vernos más ─ habla el como un siseo. Su cuerpo es pálido, delgaducho y suele fusionarse con la oscuridad. Pero quien esta frente a el, puede verlo perfectamente. Puedo verle su cabello pelirrojo largo, despeinado. Sus ojos cansados y tristes. Ya llevan un siglo juntos, escondiéndose para verse casi todas las noches.

─No deberíamos ─ concede aquel, acercándose hasta quedar frente a frente, extender su mano y acariciar su frío rostro con una ternura y dulzura difícil de creer en una criatura como el.

Los centauros no son dulces, ni tiernos. Son fríos y apartados. Fijan tanto su mirada al cielo que ignoran lo que hay debajo de sus 4 patas.

Pero un día Gestalt fijó sus ojos en Ecarlte - el cainita - y se perdió completamente en ellos. Pues para él, sus ojos eran dos novas apunto de dar nacimiento a una galaxia. Y en ese nuevo mundo, el quiere estar, junto a él.

Pero sabe que tampoco es eso posible.

Se ven frente al lago, su lugar favorito, por que refleja muy bien la luna las aguas cristalinas y frias. Ahí no van los otros de sus razas. Nadie los molestan. Ellos hablan y hablan, hacen cosas juntos. Ven las estrellas o leen libros. Puede llegar a ser aburrido o monotono, pero ellos lo disfrutan.

─ Llegó porfin mi hora, amado mio. El cazador y la orden de la razón, han llegado acá arrasar este mundo de tinieblas. No volveremos a vernos. Me matará...y esta bien….

Gestalt mueve una pata contra el piso con fuerza, su cola también se azota.

─Yo lo mataré , antes.

─ Los centauros tienen prohibido tomar una vida. ..mi mera existencia es una aberración.

Gestalt se libera de los vendajes en sus muñecas. Marca de que ha estado alimentado al cainita con su sangre.

─ Bebe…

─ Eso te condenará...no puedo hacerlo. Deberíamos dejar de vernos.

"Deberíamos dejar de amarnos".

Pero Gestalt lo calló con un beso demandante. No solo el beso, sino el abrazo que lo envolvió, cobijo y estrujó. El centauro tenía un busto y brazos musculosos, firmes, fuertes, que una vez que te atrapan no te soltaba; era tan fuerte que ahora mismo podia elevar del piso a su amante, cargarlo mientras este enredaba sus piernas en el tronco de su dorso.

Bebe….hasta el final, Ecarlate.

Como sabía que el cainita protestaria, ecarlate cortó la vena de su muñeca y se repartió la sangre en su abdomen, en su pecho, en su cuello...en su rostro.

.

Ellos no podían unirse como los otros seres. Ecarlate es un no-muerto, solo existían palpitaciones cuando bebía sangre...y la otra mitad del cuerpo de gestalt hacía imposible la unión de los amantes. Pero si bebia su sangre, era como si estuvieran haciendo el amor. Para ellos así era.

Mordiendose los labios, temblando y aguantandose, Ecarlate no pudo contenerse más . Labio la sangre manchada del estómago del centauro. Su sangre sabía diferente. Era diferente. Gestalt lo sabía. Generalmente detenía a Ecarlate antes de que enloqueciera….esta vez, no lo detendría

Solo había una forma de romper la maldición de caín.

─Te amo….- dijo el centauro, viendo como la lengua larga y viperina de ecarlate lamía su cuerpo, excitandole. Sabía lo que vendría y aun así, sonrió.

Las marcas rojizas alrededor de Ecarlate empezaban a desaparecer con el primer mordisco. Las garras filosas del cainita arrancaron su piel, llegando a un éxtasis fiero. Gestalt se dejó caer de rodillas mientras que sentía los labios y luego los colmillos de Ecarlate en su cuello y bebía de su sangre mágica. Mientras era devorado por este que, sin control ni conciencia despedazaba su cuerpo, destripandolo violentamente. El dolor era mucho. El miedo a la muerte lo saludó, pero era más el amor que sentía por su dulce Ecarlate.

Ojala en el nuevo mundo de la razón, ellos se volvieran a encontrar. El se sacrificaba por su amado, liberandolo de la maldición, haciéndole olvidar lo que pasaron juntos. Cuando Ecarlate despierte, será un mortal cualquiera.

notas:

Basados en los juegos de Vampiro, la Era Oscura, de juegos de rol de WhiteWolf jeje. perdon por ser ññoño

Cainita= vampiros


	26. dia 26, grito

**Dia 26**

 **Palabra: GRITO**

 **Extra: joder por seadragon**

XD gracias por tu bonita palabra pa este cuento feo.

[b][i]Joder[/i][/b]! ,pensó Shura con una erección creciendo palpitante debajo de su túnica negra. Su cinturón de castidad castigaba sus testículos hinchados, desgarraban su piel. Pero entre más gritaba el sentenciado más se le levantaba el pito.

Eran gritos terribles, del hombre en la hoguera. Un tal Ennetsu, cuyo cabello ahora se mimetizaba con el fuego y los ojos explotaban y evaporaban de sus cuencas. Todo el , toda su carne se derretía por las lenguas de fuego, que bailaban en el como lo haría en el eterno infierno en que estaría destinado pasar la eternidad. Pobre diablo.

El gesto del inquisidor Shura no se alteró ni un ápice. Nunca mostraba sus emociones, pues la justicia de dios estaba con el. El fácilmente podía determinar quién había pecado, quien era o no culpable.

Solo bastaba un pequeño empujón para sacar a flote toda la lujuria y lasciva en esos cuerpo contenedores de pecados. Shura lo purificaba por medio del dolor. Solo los dignos aguantarían la carne lacerada. Si morían por las "herramientas" de dios, entonces estaban equivocados.

Terminada la ejecución. Shura se retiró a sus aposentos a rezar. Con la mano en su hinchada y sangrienta polla y con la otra mano dándose azotes en la espalda.

Tenía que purificar su cuerpo, y su alma….para seguir con el propósito que dios le ha dado, el de ejercer su justicia divina.

NOTA:

Ennetsu: es aquel caballero de la flama, invento de TOIE. Apenas descubri que tiene nombre XD, asi que dije: voy a matarlo XDDDDD lol.

Imagen:

8406/47528406/pics/1924231363_small_


	27. dia 27, difunto

**Día 27**

 **Difunto**

 **Extra: aeropuerto (por purpleneedle)**

 **YAOI EL asunto, no se me aterren XD**

El era la sombra de lo que una vez fue. Nisiquiera su sombra. No desde su partida. Desde que Kanon ha muerto, Radamanthys camina por inercia, sin proposito, sin fin. El brillo de sus ambarinos ojos se han opacado, el mundo se deslavó desde aquel terrible accidente.

Radamanthys nunca se caracterizó por ser el alma de la fiesta. Era serio desde siempre, estricto y por momento pareciera ser muy frió. Eso hasta que conoció a Kanon, quien era lo opuesto a él. Pues Kanon era puro carisma, con un mordaz cinismo y una astucia con la que manipulara a todos.

Tuvieron un mal inicio. El choque de personalidades los hacía pelear, odiarse en apariencia. ¿Cuando cambio todo?.

Radamanthys, arrastrando los pies se detuvo en el gran ventanal de la sala de espera de aquel aeropuerto. Miraba el despegue, el movimiento, las salidas y llegadas de gente, que, como había sido el, y como había sido Kanon se movían.

Era lo que lo había unido con su difunto esposo. El movimiento. Los viajes. Los viajes por la empresa en que trabajan era algo obligatorio. Pero con Kanon fue cuando empezó a disfrutarlo. El mundo era tan grande, y Kanon quería descubrir cada lugar en el planeta.

Ahora Radamanthys va y viene al aeropuerto a ver aviones, pero sin moverse de su sitio. ¿Por que volver al lugar donde Kanon murió?. Hace unos meses el aeropuerto fue victima de un ataque terrorista. Una bomba que le arrebató a su amado y sus ganas de seguir adelante.

Radamanthys miró su reflejó en el cristal del gran ventanal, distraído. ¿A que iba ahí siempre?. ¿que buscaba?.

Una sonrisa sobrepuesta en la suya, en el cristal fue su respuesta. Radamanthys abrió descomunalmente los ojos sin creer lo que ha visto, lo que seguía viendo. ¿Ya estaba loco?. Frente a el, reflejado en el cristal, estaba Kanon. No era el, era Kanon.

Serás imbecil, ¿te vas a quedar ahi, sin moverte, como una puta escultura?

Rada no sabia si estaba realmente escuchando a Kanon, si lo estaba viendo realmente ahí, en el reflejo del cristal. El dolor de su pecho era asquerosamente doloroso, las lágrimas empezaron a juntarse en sus ojos, amenazando por salir, por lo que tuvo que apretar los dientes.

Siempre llegabas tarde a todas partes, siempre perdías los vuelos! POR QUE COÑO TE DIÓ POR LA PUNTUALIDAD ESE DIA!?

Dió un tremendo golpe al cristal. La policía se acercó a Rada, pidiendole que se calmara o lo iban a retener. Al voltear de nuevo al cristal, Kanon ya no estaba. Ni su sonrisa...ni sus ojos…

¿Una ilusión?¿un fantasma? ¿su maldita enferma mente?. No hubo respuesta. Radamanthys regreso a su solitaria casa y sin saber bien la razón, empacó sus cosas en una maleta, en la de Kanon.

Por algún motivo, que no comprendió, supo que tenía que moverse. Seguir adelante. Así lo hubiera deseado ese imbécil.


	28. dia 28, truco o trato

**Día28:**

 **Truco o Trato**

 **Extra: Por Kurai Neko 3 : CATARRO**

Sasha esturnudó y tras sonarse la nariz con un pañuelo desechable lo tiró junto al montón de pañuelos en el bote de basura. Justo tenía que enfermarse en la noche de brujas, maldito sea los [i]catarros[/i] inoportunos!

Ahora tenía que quedarse en casa, sola, en cama. Mientras que Tenma y Alone iban a pedir dulces. ¡Era tan injusto!.

Afuera los niños gritaban:[b] Truco o Trato[/b]! Cuando tocaban las puertas para pedir dulces. No era una típica tradición, pero mantenía entretenidos y felices a los huefanos. Aun con su simbolismo "pagano", el sacerdorte no había protestado mucho en que salieran esa noche.

Enferma y aburrida, olvidó las advertencias del "Padre Hypnos". Como si su miserable estado le diera de alguna manera, "permiso" de portarse mal y por eso, se pusiera a husmear en el salón prohibido de la sacristía.

Hypnos había ido por su medicina, y tardaría un par de horas. Sus amigos seguramente estarían fuera hasta la media noche. ¡Era el mejor momento!

Justo en el altar mayor, abajo donde la custodia en forma de Sol presentaba al santísimo, Sasha accedió por una puerta parecía a las daban acceso a las catatumbas. Estornudaba y seguramente tenía fiebre. Pero era tanta la adrenalina de romper las normas que no prestó atención a ello.

Al final había un cuarto no muy interesante. Solo una mesa al centro de la habitación, un espejo grande y, sobre la mesa una tabla de…¿ouija?

Una vez Yato le había hablado sobre esta, dijo que servia para comunicarse con fantasmas, que podía responder tus preguntas…y que incluso podía hacerse sus amigos.

Luego por alguna razón, después de que Hipnos le llamara, Yato no volvería a mencionar el asunto.

¿Por qué el Padre Hipnos tenía una tabla como esa?.

Sasha no hizo mayor preguntas. Cruzó la puerta sin fijarse en una línea blanca de polvo blanco. Seguramente era parte de la misma fiebre que lo hacía tambalearse zizagueante por el cuarto, tirando talismanes y vasos con agua.

Finalmente al centro de la habitación. Se sentó, como todo estaba muy oscuro, pensó que lo más sensato que podía hacer era encender las velas que estaba en la mesa. Velas negras.

También debía de traer a Tenma y a Yato (Alone no, era muy miedoso para esas cosas) para traerlos para jugar juntos. Así sola, ¨¡que chiste!.

Sasha sin temor a que nada pasara, tomó un puntero movible en forma de triangulo sobre la tabla, jugo con este haciendo preguntas, y preguntan insistentemente si ahí había alguien. Lo hizo muchas veces pues quería ensayar la mejor voz tenebrosa para sorprender a sus amigos.

Hasta que le respondieron. Sasha se asusttó cuando el puntero empezó a moverse por si mismo. ¿Será la fiebre?.

\- Hola, ¿eres un fantasmita?

El puntero se movió hacía la respuesta afirmativa.

\- Eres niña?

"Yes" señaló.

\- Como te llamas?

La tabla señaló solo dos letras: "S" y "A"

\- AH!te llamas casi como yo! Me llamo Sasha!

El puntero, deletreo la palabra: Repite.

Sasha no entendió. ¿Qué repitiera qué?.

– Name.

¿Qué repitiera su nombre?.

Sonaron las campanadas, dando señal que era media noche. Por algún motivo hasta ahí se escucharon. Sasha sabía que debía regresar a su habitación antes de que alguien la descubriera.

\- Name. – se movió el puntero.

Sasha, sonrió: - Sasha…¿ahora somos amigas?.

Pero ya nadie respondió. Un aire apagó las velas y el sonido del cristal rompiéndose fue lo único que escuchó Sasha por ultima vez.

Minutos más tarde, todos los niños del orfanato llegaron gritando y riendo, compartiendo sus dulces. Tenma buscó a Sasha en su habitación encontrándola sentada en la cama con la mirada perdida.

\- Sasha?. Te encuentras bien!? – no tuvo respuesta, así que extrañado se acercó para ofrecerle un dulce y hablarle de lo que había visto, de los disfraces de los demás niños. Pero Sasha no le prestó atención.

De reojo se miraba al espejo.

El reflejo era de una niña que lloraba y trataba desesperadamente trataba de salir de alguna cárcel de cristal a la vista de todos.

"Si, seremos amigas, Sasha….gracias por tu nombre…y tu vida…"

Mientras el reflejo lloraba, la niña sonreía diabólicamente en la realidad. Ya no era Sasha, ahora la que estaba ahí era Saori.

 **NOTAS:**

 **Sugerencias:**

No den sus nombres, no pateen la sal...no jueguen ouija xD

Sasha se comporta como la tipica protagonista de pelicula de terror: cuando les dice no vayan acá, no toques, ni se metan en espacios tenebrosos llenos de simbolos...AHI van y lo hacen XD


	29. dia 29, heridas que sangran

**Día29**

 **Heridas que Sangran.**

 **Palabra EXTRA Por waterfenix:**

 **DESAYUNO.**

Su heridas nunca han dejado de sangran. No desde que porta esa mascara infernal. Esmeralda ve como su padre se queda quieto en medio de la habitación, desnudo, solo con la mascara puesta. No se mueve, parece que tampoco respira. No desde que tiene esa máscara infernal.

Sus heridas sangran siempre.

Lo peor es que no es su sangre. Es la sangre que la máscara ha pedido de sacrificio. Y por cada sacrificio aparece una herida en el cuerpo de su padre.

Todo empezó durante el desayuno, días atrás. Su padre estaba emocionado por su nuevo descubrimiento arqueologico. Una sagrada máscara de la bruja de la isla, Rangna, la Reina de la muerte.

Desde el principio , ella le tuvo miedo a la máscara. Como si sus ojos aún tuviera fuego del infierno, como si todo el odio del mundo estuviera concentrada en ella. Si veia sus ojos mucho tiempo, empezaba a sentirse perdida.

Esmeralda se desmayó.

Por varios días podía ver a su padre viendo la máscara fijamente. Su amable padre, su dulce padre. Cada vez lo veía más acabado, como si toda la vitalidad se lo hubiera comida la bruja Rangna. Su padre luchaba constantemente, con manos temblorosas.

Hasta que sucumbió. Con la mascara puesta, Esmeralda vió la transformación abominable de su amable padre a un monstruo.

Ella se oculta en el sotano, y escucha los gritos, escucha los sonidos bestiales de las presas de su padre. Ella reza, pero no hay quien escuche su plegaria. Es prisionera del monstruo que era su padre.

¿Algún será libre?

¿Será alguien capaz de devolverle a su amado padre?

Esmeralda ver una daga, también de la excavación, tiene simbolos extraños y un ave con larga cola en la empuñadura. Esmeralda sabe que nadie iría por ella.

Su mundo entero era su padre. Lo único que ella amaba.

Lo liberaría.

Fue durante el desayuno. Su padre duerme en el día y despierta de noche, como los espectros. Es fácil localizar a su padre dentro de la casa. Sus heridas que sangran dejan un camino para ella.

Con lagrimas en los ojos, Esmeralda ve a su padre dormido, tembloroso y siempre sangrante, y esa espeluznante máscara. Por su cuello hay rasto de lagrimas que ya se han secado, pero que han dejado sus marcas visibles por la mugre de su cuello.

Esmeralda cierra los ojos y entierra la daga en el corazón de su amado padre. Matandolo en el apto.

Las heridas de el dejan de sangrar.

Pero las heridas de ellas empiezan a emerger.

Lo recuerda todo.

Recuerda que ella se puso la mascara. Recuerda que ella fue quien mato a todos en el campamento, en el pueblo. Recuerda como su padre hace un trato con la bruja e intercambia su vida por la de ella. Si el porta la mascara, su hija volvería a ser su niña adorada.

Ahora ya es demasiado tarde.

Ya no hay quien la detenga.

Ops de nuevo me estaba olvidando de este fic XD, perdon jajajaja Quizá rpor eso se lee muy apresurado jaja. AY perdon por maltratar a todos aquí


	30. FINAL, dia 30, putrefacto

**Día 30**

 **Putrefacto**

 **Extra: muerde almohadas**

Seiya sueña que se pudre.

Su cuerpo putrefacto no se mueve de una silla de ruedas. No es capaz de moverse ni de reaccionar a estimulo alguno. SOlo puede soñar. Soñar con un mundo donde no se este pudriendo con lentitud. Un mundo donde disfruta de su juventud. Un sitio donde juega futbol y toca la guitarra.

No hay guerra. Vive solo, en el puerto. Siempre le gusto la vista desde su ventana. El sol llenaba la habitación de color rojizo, como si se encendiera...pero eso más que asustarlo lo llenaba de vitalidad. El veia por la ventana los barcos balanceandose perezosamente o zarpando hacía cualquier lado. Quedaba viendo las lanchas hasta que se convertian en un punto difuso en el horizonte.

En este mundo se enamora, quiza de Miho su amiga de la infancia. O quizá de Shiryu, con quien suele fantasear arañando su tatuaje de dragon. Aunque probablemente quien termine mordiendo la almohada será.

Si pudiera sonreír lo haría. Pero no puede, por que se esta pudriendo en esa silla mientras el mundo sigue su rumbo, sin miramientos.

Tampoco puede llorar en ese estado.

Debió besar a Saori esa vez. Aunque estuviera prohibido. Aunque el universo se opusiera. Ojala pudiera verla de nuevo.

Seiya suena con un mundo nuevo donde el estaría siempre alado de Saori, cuidandola.

Seiya sueña.

Un día, despierta.

Los parpados le duelen. Respirar le duele. Escucha algo, pero suena distorcionado para es. Siente que lo tocan.

Es algo tibio.

Lo calma.

Seiya despierta, y ve a Saori llorando de felicidad frente a el. Mueve los labios, y tras varios intentos fallidos logra decir solo una palabra.

Corto…

¿Que? - pregunta Saori con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y una sonrisa rota.

Tu cabello...

Primero confusa, luego rompiendo en risas, Saori besa y abraza a su pegaso. Ha sido una terrible guerra.

Pero todo con escuchar de nuevo su voz….su odiosa voz, Ha valido la pena.

 **Si, no sallió tan Halloween esta, pero es la ultima y quería darle un final no tan tragico jajajjajaa**

 **GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME ACOMPAÑARON EN ESTAS HORRIPILOSAS HISTORIAS DE MIEDO QUE NO DAN MIEDO xD**

 **GRACIAS**


End file.
